Eternal
by Potatohead98
Summary: I looked at him, and he stared back at me. This was not the happy ending I was planning to get. They told me coming back here would be all worth it. I kept asking myself that question. Was it worth it? The answer: No.
1. Summary

Summary:

A young girl named Rose Hathaway dies in a car accident after Running away from home, she then wakes up in a new world called Haven (Hay-ven) were she is now transformed into a vampire. She faces Love, Friendship, and Betrayal. After an unforgivable moment she leaves the school with her two best friends after graduation, what happens when Rose and her team are summoned back to the school after a massive attack from the Strigoi (who are-or were bodies that were never buried in peace on earth) What happens if she is faced with new faces and old, enemy and friend.. Love or loved. And at the end is it all worth coming back for?


	2. Chapter 1

Life is like a coin. You can spend it anyway you wish, but you can only spend it once.

-Lillian Dickson.

* * *

><p>Life never goes as planned, at one point you're sailing through beautiful calm waters, and the next you're holding on for dear life, trying not to drown in that once so beautiful ocean. I'm not perfect, hell.. I'm not even close, it's one of the reasons I left the school. My heart aches to go back to the place I called home once upon a time, after my accident on earth, but my minds telling me to move on, everyone else did, especially him, the man who broke my heart, the man who was able to make me feel loved again. But I had to leave him, heartbroken because of what he did to me.<p>

~FLASHBACK~

I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into a rock-hard figure.

"Oomph!" I grunted before arms caught my wrist before I fell.

"Sorry I was-" he stopped short when he realized it was me."Oh..Hi Rose" he said not looking me directly in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked gently touching his cheek to make him look at me. He took a deep, shaky breath, he grabbed onto my hand as if he didn't want to let go.

"I'm leaving to the army tomorrow." he said "And I'm going to settle down and start a family, with someone else, someone who's not...you." I ripped my hand away and took a step back.

"I thought you loved me, you promised you wouldn't leave me!" by the time I finished my sentence tears were falling freely down my cheek. His face hardened obviously remembering the time we gave ourselves to each other. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off

"Don't. Say. Anything." I started to walk away, but he caught my arms and spun me around.

"Roza, I promise you that I loved you when I said it, but I'm sorry, _Love fades, Mine has."_ he said softly. I think I died.. again.

Once again I pulled out of his grasp and started to slowly walk away backwards.

"And I promise that you'll regret losing me and then you'll think back and say 'Damn, that girl really DID love me." And without looking back, I turned around and left my heart and soul behind me.

_'Give me my heart back, you don't deserve it.'_

~END OF FLASHBACK~

A couple of months later he returned early to finish his schooling and to forget his 'once upon a time' dream. But what really confused me was all the times he tried to talk to me, and to beg me to start over, but I had already blocked him out, it was too late.

~FLASHBACK~

"Roza Please!" he begged, I glared at him, graduation was in 6 months from now and I was leaving with my two guy friends Eddie and Mason. Dimitri thought that I was still deciding, but my decision was made.

"No." I said coldly.

"Please" he said getting down on his knees "Don't leave me."

My anger only grew and my hands clenched into fists.

"Don't leave you? Don't. Leave. YOU?" I hissed "Get up, you look like a fucking ass!" I said through clenched teeth.

He stood up towering over me, and a little part of me regretted telling him to stand up, because he looked a hell lot more intimidating than me. But I held my ground.

"Let me make this clear, _you_ have _no_ control over _my_life! So I suggest you get the hell out of my face before I do something I really regret." I emphasized the you, no, and my.

He looked devastated. "Wait! Just give me five seconds to explain!" He begged.

I sighed, and he took that as an opportunity to speak.

" I left because I loved you too much! When we are sent to earth on a mission after graduation to hunt the Strigoi, if anything happened to you I would die, so I decided to try and move on and forget but...I couldn't, so I came back making up an excuse saying that I wanted to graduate. I really wanted to see you and start over from where we left off." he grabbed my hand "Together."

I pulled my hand away. "Done?" I asked

He nodded, hopeful. I looked into his eyes and there was so much love, I could drown.

_'No!' _I mentally slapped myself "Good" I said coldly and I ran back to my room and slammed the door.

_'If you love something, let it go, if it comes back to you it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was and it's not meant to be.'_

He came back for ME, right?

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I cried so hard that night, even though I couldn't trust him, that didn't mean I still didn't love him.

After that he stayed on campus, he never dated and he only focused on work, even though so many sluts offered to take that 'stress' away, especially that mess: Tasha Ozera. But seriously.. whatever.

I (of course) dated other boys, Ezra Fitz **(pretty little liars ;) ) **Damon Salvator **( Vampire Diaries ;) ) **Jason Badica. Alexander Conta, and Jesse Zeklos. Even though I dated, I slept with Ezra and Damon. **(AN sorry guys, couldn't resist)**

And even though I was in the relationship status Dimitri wouldn't stop sending me flowers, after awhile I decided it was time to confront him and tell him that I would try one night out with him, and see where that would take us, he was so happy he picked me up and spun me around in circles. But on the first day he was a no show, the same with the second and third, finally I went to go look for him on the fourth.

~FLASHBACK~

I marched towards his dorm and knocked three times. No answer. I turned to leave until I heard a moan,

"oohh Dimitriiiiii" Tasha's voice rang through the door, I froze.

I opened the door with a bang and what I saw , made me want to scream.

Tasha was straddling a tied up Dimitri, his shirt and her shirt were removed, and so where her pants, she was in the middle of rubbing her hands over that fiiinnee chest of his. Their heads snapped up towards my outraged figure in the doorway. Tasha wore that smug look on her ugly ass face and Dimitri looked downright sad, upset, and fustrated.

"S-sorry" I stuttered "I gotta go" I mumbled, and turned to leave.

"ROZA!" he yelled, there was a shift and then a thump and Tasha screaming "HEY!"

I turned to see Dimitri running after me, shirtless might I add but I had already reached my room, tears falling down my face and I slammed it shut. After a few hours of crying and Dimitri left me (finally) in peace, I got up to write him a letter.

Dimitri,

Are you happy now? I've been waiting for you for four dates, and to be honest, I thought you changed. Guess not. I'm leaving with Eddie and Mason for graduation, so I'm off your back. What would your mama say about this Dimitri? **(AN Dimitri and his family died in a fire) **I guess people were right when they mean 'Like father, like son'. Someday you'll cry for me, like I cried for you, Someday you'll miss me, like I missed you, someday you'll need me, like I needed you, and someday you'll love me, but I won't love you.

-Rose

I put the pen down and sealed the letter on the envelope. I quietly snuck down to his dorm since it was after curfew and I couldn't give it to him tomorrow at graduation in person because that would ruin the dramatic effect, I heard some crying when I reached the room but I ignored it and slipped it under his room, and sprinted back to mine.

~**VA**~

Honourable mentioned, touching speeches and heart warming good-byes, and we became the graduating class of 2012. Dimitri made efforts to corner me and talk about what happened but I was saved by Mia or Lissa carrying death glares. When it was time me and my team to leave 9 Black SUV's pulled up, I was about to enter when Dimitri called my name, it sent shivers down my spine, I turned around and saw Dimitri sprint towards me, I spun around so fast I would've tripped if I were a human. I shoved myself into the car getting weird looks from everyone except Mase and Eddie. He shot me a knowing glance and started the car. I couldn't help but look back at Dimitri, only to see him use his non-human speed to catch up, '_oh shit' _I mentally groaned. I also noticed that he was holding the paper. I turned to Mason "Go faster" I hissed, earning me more weird looks, my face flushed red at what I'd just said. I turned back around to see him standing there frozen as we drove away. A single traitor tear leaked from my eye and I hastily wiped it away.

_That's the last tear I would cry for you, Dimitri Belikov._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

'_Until now.' _I thought bitterly. The reason being is because two days ago we got a call from the school saying that they were attacked by the Strigoi and many guards and teachers were lost. The funeral would be held tomorrow, ,my team and I were asked back to help fill in the teachers and the guardians duty to the school. At first my thought went to Dimitri "_Was he okay?_" Then reality kicked in _'Of course he was'_You should be more concerned about Lissa, my ex best friend, lying down in a pool of blood cold and broken. I immediately cast that thought aside, I had lost my boyfriend/Best friend last weekend when we ran into a pack of Strigoi, they snapped his neck like a twig and ran off, after I shot one in the head. It was Mason, my Mason, dead. Four days later it was his funeral, everyone from my old school was invited, and of course, so was my team. I did see Dimitri but I avoided him at all costs, he did make attempts but I stood strong and ignored him. I saw Mia and Lissa. We talked but Mia was the only who comforted me, Lissa was with Dimitri and Christian, who was one of Dimitri's best guy friend from school, I don't know what their status is now. Mia said that she got into a fight with Lissa because she took Dimitri's side in this argument, and she was dating him apparently she loved him since the first day we all met him and that I was the one who took him away from her.

~FLASHBACK~ **(AN these will eventually stop)**

I stormed up to Lissa, Dimitri and Christian. "What the fuck it wrong with you two?" Dimitri looked shocked and Lissa looked like she was gonna cry.

"Rose I'm-" she started but I cut her off

"Save it!" I snarled baring my fangs.

She looked scared for her life _'Good'._

Lissa was a witch, her special element was Spirit.

"Roza, can I talk to you alone." Dimitri's soft , slightly accented voice filled the air "Alone" he looked at Lissa who was clinging onto him like a fucking Koala.

She huffed and took a step back giving him space to walk.

"Goddd, you can't even leave him alone for two seconds you little slut." a voice said behind me, I turned to see Mia and my two friends from my team

Viktoria (who is Dimitri's Sister) **(AN their the same age. (: ) **and my other friend Avery. Avery the one who'd spoken is a werewolf who died in a train accident. And Viktoria was a Vampire just like me and Dimitri, she came and linked her arm with mine and gave her bother a evil look only she could succeed in making. Mia was also a witch, her element is water, her blonde hair in soft curls and her blue eyes blazing with hatred. Avery came up and punched Dimitri square in the face, which took him by surprise. I looked around to see if we were getting attention, sure enough there were some people looking at us curiously, so I took Dimitri but the arm and took him outside.

"What the hell Rose?" he asked

I glared at him.

"Shut up."

He looked upset.

"What the fuck are you doing, screwing one of my best friends?" _Ex best friend _I added silently.

"I don't love her Roza, I never did, as bad as this sounds, I used her to get to you, she was my only hope of ever finding if you were alive or not, believe me the farthest we've gone was kissing on the cheek!" he said

"What about Tasha? Why was she on top of you? Why did you not show up on ether of our dates?" I asked

"Tasha? That was nothing, she showed up and fucking tied me to the bed taking off her clothes off, and what do you mean dates? You sent me emails that kept cancelling!" he said exasperated

"Emails what are you-" _Lissa. _She's the only one who knew my username and password.

"That Bitch!" I groaned.

Dimitri caught on and his face hardened, then his eyes shifted behind me and his face turned smug.

"Heard everything I said huh Princess?" he asked smiling

I turned to see Lissa standing there shocked. She then turned and walked away with Christian in tow. _Poor kid._

I turned to face Dimitri who was grinning.

"This doesn't change anything" I said softly and turned to walk away. Ignoring him call to me.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"Hey Posie you reaaddyyy?" Mia's voice sounded in the doorway. After the funeral Mia joined our team in replacement for Mason, not Dimitri, guess he wasn't interested.

"No." I said stubbornly.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my suitcases.

"C'mon the cars are ready, were waiting for you." she said , and with that she walked away leaving me standing there alone.

_Great, _I thought bitterly _Nobody dies a virgin, cause at the end, Life fucks us all._

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKAAY GUYS! THAT WAS MY FIRST STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL MEEHHH WHAT YOU THINK! <em>**

**MWAH!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Okiee guyss, I juss wanna say TANKYOUU to MeritSullivan for reviewing 3 :D that makes me happy, which means it inspires me to write more chaps! Alsooo thank you to the people who put my story on their story alert, its been greatly appreciated by MOI! And I know there was a lot of flashbacks but DONOTFEAR! That was the first chapter so it was just catching up with the characters life:) ANYWHOOO back to the Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Life is like a hourglass, eventually everything hits the bottom, and all you have to do is wait for someone to come and turn it back around.<strong>

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p>The car ride was very boring to say the least. It was quiet, some people fell asleep, and others were just annoyed, me one of them, because of Mia's lame ass jokes, trying to make people laugh, which obviously didn't work. She was in the middle of a joke now.<p>

"Hey Rose, knock Knock" she nudged my shoulder, my eye twitched, I was so close in throwing her out of the car. I sighed "Who's there?" I asked clearly annoyed, she obviously didn't catch it "Your mom" and with that she burst out laughing her face grew red. Everyone else groaned and rolled their eyes. "Holy shit Mia, shut the fuck up." I groaned, she was not what I needed now, in half an hour I was going to see the ex love of my life and his slut. "B-but its so darn funny!" she said still chuckling a bit. After she calmed down it became quiet, which was nice. I turned to look at everyone in the car, there was Avery in the passenger seat listening to her head phones, there was Viktoria on my left sleeping soundly, her head rested against the window, and her brown hair tied into a ponytail, behind me was Adam, he had beautiful green eyes, and short black hair, he was about my height which isn't that tall, probably around 5"2 or 5'6, he was pretty cute, he was a shape shifter, and I probably would've dated him, if he wasn't totally 100% gay. And I love him as a little brother, he (along with Mason) helped me through my depression when Avery, and Viktoria were busy. **(AN: Mia didn't join when Rose was trying to get over Dimitri) **Adam, was one of those "Cam" from Modern Family gay, such a theatrical person, loveable and is totally checking other guys out. (I wonder how he's going to do with Dimitri) I wasn't worried that Adam would turn one of my boyfriends gay because he was considerate of peoples feelings. Beside him was Natalie who was a siren, which made her reasonably beautiful, she was talking to him quietly, most likely discussing the attacks, she also had green eyes just like him but they were less bright and energetic like they used to be, it's because we got a call from the school, saying their condolences about her father Viktor who was killed in the attack. She hasn't been the same since, her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she still looked a bit on the pale side. **(AN: I don't remember how Richelle Mead described her in the books, physically) **I felt bad for her, but I couldn't tell her I knew what she was going through. Before I came to Haven I ran away from home, which got me killed in that Bus accident, I was tired of being neglected too many times by my mom, and my father never bothered to show. So I took matters into my own hands and left. Which got me here. Beside Natalie was Sydney, she was normally quiet and didn't really voice her opinion on things, but she's one hell of a fighter, Sydney was a werewolf, she had blonde hair and Brown eyes, she was a bit tan though the difference between shape shifters and wolves was that when Sydney gets mad she has no control, over herself, and its painful to turn back..apparently. Shape shifters DO have control, but they can turn into anything. Sydney was also fast asleep, listening to her music, I felt a nudge in my shoulder, I turned to see a smiling Mia, _oh no_ I mentally groaned. She opened her mouth to say something when her _boyfriend _Eddie cut her off sharply telling us we were here. I looked ahead at the school, and it was still just as beautiful and ancient like I remember, its towers were so high up that it passed the clouds and the doors where humongous! You could see the outer walls surrounding the inside of the school, the sun was shining bright which made a beautiful happy affect towards the school. Us vampires could stand the sun in Haven because it wasn't that bright and harsh like down on earth, so every time we are sent on a mission down to earth to inspect Strigoi attacks on humans the Vampires would search in the night, and stay inside during the day, and yes, we did sleep, no, not in coffins. As we stepped out Eddie let out a low whistle and started to stretch, Eddie had muscles, let me tell you that but no one was near as fit as Dimitri. Eddie was a were wolf just like Sydney, it was frowned upon to have a relationship with different species, but it was not forbidden, since Mia was a witch it was hard for her to calm be with Eddie, now since Eddie is head over heels in love with her, he would protect her at all costs. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." a voice said behind me, I turned to see Stan Alto, who was my old teacher, he was a vampire, he had short blonde hair and glasses, wearing his "nerdy outfit". I smirked "Heeyy Stanna!" I said cheerly, his smug face turned into a frown remembering that day when I pulled a prank on him in class telling him that I got 2 tickets to the Hannah Montana concert back on earth and was wondering if he wanted to come, he said yes, after awhile I was gonna go to his room and tell him it was a prank when I heard him singing Hannah Montana, but instead he changed some of the lyrics to Stanna Montana, which let me tell you, was HILARIOUS! "Shut up Hathaway" he growled which made me start to chuckle. He regained posture and said "The headmistress would like for you and your team to come and see her in her office" he said, and with that walked away. I sighed "Okay guys, you heard what Stanna said, lets go!" I said making a dramatic movement with my arm. Avery chuckled and they followed me in. I swear to god it was like a movie everyone turned to look at us as we walked in, like we were gods. The hallways were crowded with different novices staring at us with opened mouths, I kept my cool and walked straight into the head mistresses office. It was one of those boring school offices that you would see anywhere, nothing too special, headmistress Kirova sat there, looking at us through her tiny glasses. She was a witch, and that old lady didn't change one bit, she still looked like a hawk **(AN I think that's what she referred her as to in the book)** her gray hair was pulled into a tight bun and she was wearing her old lady clothes, which consisted of a long brown skirt a white undershirt with buttons, and a checkered sweater. "Miss Hathaway, it's been awhile" she said smirking. Bitch. I played my cool and plastered one fake ass smile on my face "Yes, it has been." I said. Her smirk vanished and she became serious, "I assume that you've heard of the recent attack, and that you would be filling in our missing teacher and guardian duties from now on." she said organizing some papers. "Yes," I sighed "tell us our positions so we could get ready." she looked at me then pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it, she cleared her throat. But before she could read I snatched the paper away and took a look, ignoring her scowl my team read over my shoulder. It said:

_Mr. Nagy English and Literature team teached with Ezra Fitz, : Now being taken by Mia Rinaldi who is also guarding the gates with Sarah Badica (Necromancer) and Jesse Zeklos (Vampire) Times: Sunday 6pm, Wednesday 4pm and Friday 9pm  
><em>

Mia Groaned "Fuck, I don't know shit about English" I snorted "Clearly" which was rewarded by a hard look.

_ History: Now being taken by Eddison Castile __who is also guarding the south wing with Alexander __Daniels (Shape shifter) and Adam Phillips (Shape Shifter) Times: Sunday 5am, Thursday 2pm and Saturday 6am  
><em>

He nodded and looked a little put out that he wasn't with Mia.

_ Art: Now being taken by __Adam Phillips_ _and Team Teached __with . Now guarding the south wing with Alexander Daniels (Shape Shifter) and Eddison Castile (Werewolf) Times: Sunday 5am, Thursday 2pm and Saturday 6am_

Adam smiled and looked at Eddie nodding.

_ training/Gym: Now being taken by Rosemarie Hathaway and Team Teached with Dimitri Belikov_._ Now guarding the Novice tower with Viktoria Belikov (Vampire) and Avery Lazar (Werewolf)._

I wanted to scream and punch and rip her hair right out of her stupid little head. But one look from Sydney told me to do it after.

_No teaching positions left, guarding the classes are:_

_Avery Lazar: Rosemarie and Dimitri training/Gym class along with Aaron Badica, Alto (Teacher,Vampire), Sydney Santos (Werewolf), Bradley (Teacher, Siren), Spridon Smith (Guard, Necromancer) Mikhail Tanner (Guard, Vampire) and Sonya Karp-Tanner (Teacher, Vampire)  
><em>

_Viktoria Belikov:_ _Adam_ _and Phil Michaels Art: Along with Ezra Fitz (Teacher,Were wolf_),_Damon Salvator (Guard, Vampire), Natalie Dashkov (Siren), Maya House (Guard Were wolf), Bianca Ivashkov (Teacher, Vampire), Nya Daniels (Guard, Necromancer) Lacey Duchannes (Teacher, Witch) and Alyssa Badica (Teacher, Witch)_

Sydney gently took the list from my hands and placed it on the desk infront of us. I looked at Kirova and she smiled at me wickedly "Everything all right Miss Hathaway?" This was obviously some sick sick joke. "What the fuck is your problem?" I asked loudly, not necessarily screaming. Kirova's face turned red "Miss Hathaway I pick these lists for a reason!" she fumed standing up, she was taller than me, by a little but I stood my ground, I picked up the list and threw it at her face "Ya? Then why am I teaching with _Belikov?" _I snarled, she looked mildly shocked by my out burst, she looked at my team and said "Excuse me can I please talk to Miss Hathaway alone?" she asked bitterly, I turned and shot them an apologetic look as they walked out understanding. I turned to her "I'm not surprised to see you lose control Miss Hathaway, after all, you were never the one to change." she said absentmindedly, I growled "For _your _information Ms._Kirova _I have changed, a lot! But no worries, no worries," I said "Every Rose has their thorns, and you are defiantly one of them stuck into my neck." I growled. She had a cool expression on and she picked up a crayon "We can learn a lot from Crayons miss Hathaway, Some are colorful, some are pretty, but they are all in the same box, and since we are all gonna be in the," she made a motion with her fingers around the room "same box I suggest you coo operate well, or I'm going to do something I really regret." she warned, I snorted "I'm sorry Kirova but I don't take advice from people who are not from my _species." _I smirked, insulting other 'Species' was a big nono in Haven, but she couldn't do anything if she _tried_, she needs me too much, and with that last jab I walked out.

_Good girls are made of sugar and spice, but I'm made of vodka and Ice._

* * *

><p><strong>OKIIIEE! that was the second chapter :D I atleast want to get 3 reviews so I can continue! sooo R&amp;R my lovlies!<strong> 3 **Even if its some advice :) (DON'T BE MEAN O:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I would like to say thankyou to SpiritFighting, (I know I accidently submitted my last chapter, but I'm new at this so...also after I submitted chapter 2 I took a look at it on my ipod and you were right, it didn't make any sense because some of the words were cut off and I didn't have the book with me because my friend had it at her house so I had to put authors notes.) ForeverILive, (Okay I will try to space them out so it's easier to read(: ) and SagittariusWarrior, (Thankyou :D ), MeritSullivan and missalishacullen and to all of the people who are following and favorited my story (: also I forgot to say the DISCLAIMER! I do not own VA or ANY of the characters, besides Adam(: and the plot. And I just found out that Sydneys last name is Sage..not Santos, so pretend I did that..anyways back to the storyy (:**

* * *

><p><strong>To Live a creative life, we must loose our fear of being wrong. <strong>

**-Unknown**

* * *

><p>I stomped back towards my room, upset because of my earlier conversation with the Bitch kirova. No doubt she's gonna call the Mayor of Nicopolis, which is biblical name for the city of Victory, because some time ago..the city of Haven won a battle against the Strigoi king named Chaos, he was banished to the very center of Haven where people have believed he was dead, along with his army, and the only city surviving was this one, in Haven.<p>

I arrived at my room and unlocked the door, it was a very small and cosy looking room, it had a fire place against the wall infront of me, on the right was the kitchen, and on the left was the living room, beside the fire place was a door which I assumed was the bedroom. Confirming my thoughts I entered the room and there was a double bed with some windows on the sides, and a dresser and a closet with a night stand. I guess all I had to do was put up some pictures and set out my clothes and I was good to go!

*~VA~*

"Phew" I said flopping down on my bed, I turned and looked out the window the sun was setting and it looked about dinner time, no doubt they were already down there eating something, but I was NOT in the mood to be socializing with people I haven't seen in who knows how long. So I decided to skip and go straight to sleep when there was a knock at my door. I groaned and went to go see who it was, but who I was not ready for was Dimitri Belikov. _Fuck._'

He smiled that beautiful smile I loved so very much "Howdy Partner" he said pretending to tip an invisible cowboy hat on top of his head, I rolled my eyes but I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face, remembering his obsession with cowboys and western novels, it was actually kinda cute. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be down in the hall eating?" I asked. I didn't want to start off badly with Dimitri, because we would, after all, be working together from now on.

"Well," he started "I _was_going to go down there, but _then _I remembered my colleague would be up in her room on her way down.." he trailed off looking at my attire, which consisted of oversized pyjama bottoms and a oversized t-shirt with the words 'my weekend shirt' on it, and my hair was in a messy bun. I smiled lazily, "Yea..I'm not going.." I said, his face twisted in a mask of confusion and then alittle bit of hurt. "Oh" he mumbled looking alittle bit disappointed, "well, why not?" he asked meeting my eyes. I shrugged my shoulders casually, "I dunno, I guess I'm alittle tired, and I'm not that hungry really." I murmered. "Is it because I'm there?" he asked which made my head snap up "what?" I asked shocked, I guess he would find out, that guy reads me like a open book.

"Well I guess with the history we have, you didn't feel like talking to me today since were working together from now on." he said quietly, I sighed and rubbed my hand with against my forehead fustrated, he noticed this and gave me a shy smile "I brought cookies incase we were caught in a situation like this, when I was planning to walk you back to your room after the dinner." he said chuckaling quietly to himself , I raised my eyebrows because I couldn't do only one. "Walk me or stalk me and pretend you were on your way to your room when you saw me?" I said my smile slowly appearing on my face. He shrugged his shoulders "Which one sounds like something I would do?" he asked with a grin.

I laughed and nodded towards the paper bag he was holding, "What kind?" I asked referring to the cookies, he looked at me and smiled "The ones with the vanilla covered frosting" he said smiling, I looked at him with my arms crossed and looked at him skeptically "_With _sprinkles?" he rolled his eyes "Of course" he said. I opened the door wider to allow him access into my room, "Welcome." I said in a evil manly voice. He laughed and walked in putting the 'treasure' on my table in the kitchen. I opened the cupboard and grabbed a plate and put the cookies on it. We sat across from eachother, I put my hands on the table and took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Listen Dimitri, I like you, I really do but, I can't do _this _anymore" I said motioning between us. "I realize I was being childish when I decided to _not _show up for dinner tonight but it's not _only _because of you, but I just don't feel like talking to people I haven't seen in awhile, but that doesn't matter now, right now all that matters is that we should put all of our troubles aside and just focus on the students and to just be.._friends." _I said, he laughed humoressly and stood up walking towards the door, with me following him, he turned around, pain etched on his face. "I thought that mabye we would be able to sort this out, but..guess not." he said sadly turning to walk out. _No, this is not how I wanted this to end_ I thought, I ran a hand through my hair "Dimitri, wait!" I said going after him, his hand on the doorknob. "This is not how I wanted this to end, I really care about you but I just can't forget about what happened when we were in school." I said sadly "I just wan't to..not date for awhile, I just wan't to focus on the students and prepare them to get ready for whats in store for them.

He looked at me and walked towards me his hand cupping my cheek "Roza, I will always care for you, and even though you want us to be friends I will stop at nothing to get you back." he said, and like a ghost, he swept out of the room without a sound closing the door behind him.

I put a hand to my forehead, "Oh boy.." I sighed, and I went back to my room.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up late. As usual.<p>

"Oh shit, oh shit oh shiiiiiit!" I said running around the room trying to find clothes to teach a room full of novices in hand to hand combat with the ex love of my life Dimitri. _Oh shit._

I ran out of the room like a bat in hell towards the gym. I was greeted with a Dimitri teaching the class some defensive techniques to the class, they all turned to look at me "I know I know I'm late I'm sorry!" I said putting my bags down on a nearby bench. "Now class, this is why you do not look up to Miss Hathaway when we are talking about being somewhere in a certain place at a certain time." Dimitri said jokingly to the class, the guys laughed and some of the girls giggled at Dimitri as they swooned. I rolled my eyes and walked up beside him, "Sorry guys, I slept in." I said shyly, I clasped my hand together "Now, what were we learning?" I asked loudly, gaining some confidence. Some of the guardians snorted against the wall and I shot them a glare, especially one in particular: Viktoria, who was looking between the two of us suspiciously.

A students hand shot up, I pointed at them so they could answer "Miss Hathaway , my name is Andrew Jacobbs and I'm a wizard, I was wondering if you and could demonstrate a fight for us, so we can see you techniques." he asked smiling. I turned to Dimitri, "What do ya say Comrade? Like old times?" I asked smiling, he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his brown locks "well I don't think-" he started but I cut him off "Scared I'll beat your sorry little ass?" I asked smirking.

Choruses of ooh's echoed around the gym. He smiled and shook his head and got into a attacking position, I followed entering the defensive crouch as we started circling eachother, the students started cheering out names and the guards behind us finally got off the wall to get a better look. Dimitri was the first to attack throwing a punch at my right shoulder I dodged it and kicked him in the chest in which he flew back. I charged at him again but he picked me up and tossed me over hs shoulder, I flew in the air and put to hands on the ground and flipped over landing in a crouch facing the opposite direction as him, I heard his footsteps coming towards me, I looked behind me and he was in the position I wanted him to be.

I put my hands on the ground and my legs flew back and hit him square in the chest, and then I turned around and jumped on him and staddled him putting a fake stake through his chest and leaned down towards his ear and said "_Dead." _the class erupted into cheers and I got up and helped Dimitri up who was wearing a proud smile on his face.

Students were asking me to show them how to do that and teach them out how to fight, I silenced them by putting my hand up in the air then I started to speak in a loud voice "If you want me to teach you how to fight, I expect you to be hardworking and determined , and to make sure you know what you're getting yourselves into, and that it's _not _going to be a joy ride, you will end up hurting after class but at the end it will be worth it." I said strongly "Because if we want to win we've got to train so hard, and kill these bastards for taking our friends," I paused looking directly at Natalie "and family." I ended with a nod towards her, appreaciation shown in her eyes and the class eruppted in another fit of claps, and I smiled to myself. _Mabye this wont be so bad. _I said looking at Dimitri.

* * *

><p>The day passed like a blur, students came up to me praising me on my class, even some of the teachers. Just then a voice whispered in my ear "Good Job Roza, I am so so proud of you." it said. I turned around to see Dimitri looking as handsome as ever, "Thanks" I said smirking. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me?" he asked blushing abit, it was kinda cute. I took a deep breath, "Dimitri what did I say about us being <em>just friends <em>?" I asked alittle annoyed. "I know Roza, but that doesn't mean we cant escape campus and go somewhere _just friends_." he asked. I sighed but before I was about to say anything a girl with short blonde hair and gray eyes approached to me and handed me a note, "It's from Headmistress Kirova." she said "Thanks" I smiled at her she nodded then looked at Dimitri and a lust filled look covered her eyes and she smiled alittle too sweetly for my liking.

_Just Friends. _Those words echoed in my head, "Hey there" she said winking at him, she took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down a bunch of numbers "Here call me for some fun." she winked looking at him appreacatively. He looked at the paper which I assumed to be her number, he looked up and wripped the paper in half and threw it out in a nearby garbage "Sorry, " he said snarkily "But I think I already have a woman on my mind who will suit my needs _just fine." _he said giving me a smoldering look. I blushed and he laughed, we looked at the girl who was fuming and she stomped away. "Phew" he said wiping fake sweat off his forehead, I laughed and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

He looked at me again "I mean it, you would fit my need just fine" he said winking. I sighed and rolled my eyes, shaking my head and looking down at the note "I'm kind of scared to see what it is." I mumbled, Dimitri feigned shock "The big Rosemarie Hathaway is scared of a note?" He asked incrediously "Holy shit alert the media!" I laughed "Get the news copter on this shit!" I said laughing aswell. I opened the letter. It said:

**Miss Hathaway,**

**I have some news for you in my office, I would like you to stop by in around 20 minutes from now, DON'T BE LATE! I have something I would like to show you**

**when you arrive. **

**Have a nice day**

**Headmistress Kirova. **

Oh this can't be good. Dimitri sucked in a breath, he was reading over my shoulder "This can't be good" he voiced my thoughts. I chuckled awkwardly, "Yea" I muttered. "Well I guess I'll see you later, then." _If there is a later..._I thought. I started to walk away when I stopped and turned around "Hey Dimitri?" I called , he turned to face me "Yeah?" he asked I smiled "Yes." I said he looked confused "yes..what?" he asked "Yes I'll go on a date with you. Pick me up at 7:00, don't be late" I said and walked away to see what Kirova wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>okiee, welpp that was the end of this chapter, I hope you guys likee it! :D DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! VERY IMPORTANT! Also who do you think will make a good Dimitri Belikov? I'll tell you who I think would make a good one on my next update...that is..if I get reviews :) anywhayyss UNTIL NEXT TIME MY DEARS! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So it's been awhile since I updated or whatever, and I was re reading this story and I have decided that I'm not going to be continuing it, ): . I don't have any more inspiration to write this story and I honestly feel like it's just going nowhere. Instead I'll probably focus on Harry Potter OR The Walking Dead. Or I wont write at all since a lot of stuff's going on right now like school and work. I still love Vampire Academy ****even though the movies were kind of a disappointment ****I don't think I'll be writing anymore VA fics. Once again I'm so sorry and if someone wants to take this story just PM me and I'll happily give it to you! **

**Thanks :) **


End file.
